My Destiny Awaits
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/ SailorMoon ^_^; Usagi fell into the Universe of The Four Gods and now has become the Seiryuu no Miko. Wanna know who's the Suzaku no miko? Well you gotta read to find out!
1. Prologue

Okie, I know I already have a lot of unfinished fics out right now, demo doesn't hurt to get one more out ne? ^ - ^ Anyway, this is a Fushigi Yuugi/ SailorMoon crossover, and as always, Usagi centered. Anyone who doesn't like Usagi, then just click-back or close this window. This story is probably nothing original. ^_^; Since I don't have anything original and this is just spur of the moment type and I'll probably won't write a second chapter to this.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
How long ago has she landed in this world? It almost seems like years, but in fact its only been two months. Two months. She wondered if anyone is missing her back home. Iie, probably not. Most of them had betrayed her. She thought about her love. The one she had loved. He had seemed so caring to her, but all the love was in vain. He had never loved her. In fact, he was still in love with one of her friends, her bestfriend for that matter and in return her bestfriend returned the love he had for her. The others knew about it of course, but they didn't bother to tell her. They all kept the secret from her. The day she found out, was the day he left for America. She caught them saying farewell to eachother. How it tore off her soul, each passing moment she heard them pour their heart out to eachother. Hands in hands. She caught glimpse of her other friends standing close to them, not seeming shock about the two's action. After a while, the two finally parted. By now tears were streaming from her eyes like fountains. She finally stepped out of her hiding spot, still stained with tears. They had all thought that she was crying for him, cause he was about to part away from her. They all seem to look at her with sympathy. How she knew that those were all fake. How they'd never cared for her like she did for them. After his parting, she distance herself from them. Finally on their final battle, her senshi turned on her. She still remembered the events vividly, like it happened just a few hours ago.  
  
*`*`*`* Flashback *`*`*`*  
  
She sat there crying. Her senshi's dead bodies lying all around the battle field.   
"Minna," she whispered between sobs. She couldn't believe it, they all sacrificed themselves for her. More tears started to stream from her eyes. Clutching the holy ginzuishou, she had made her decision. Even if it will cost her her life. "Ginzuishou, onegai. Onegai make them live again. Onegai!" She sobbed while holding the crystal. As if responding, the crystal glowed brightly. She glanced at her senshi and saw little by little, their wounds started to heal. Pretty soon, no scratch was left on them. One by one they started to open their eyes. "Minna!" she cried happily running over to the closest senshi and giving them a bear hug, which was Uranus.  
"Koneko," Uranus said softly. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness. All of the Outer senshi looked at her with happiness and loyalty. She turned to the Inners, who were all checking the senshi of mars. They all seemed more worried about her lately than her.  
"Rei-chan, daijoubu?" she asked softly, approaching the inners. They all looked at her calmly, but thier eyes betrayed them. She saw the fury and anger shining through them.  
"Iie," she answered coldly. It made her take a few steps back.  
"Nani?" Rei started to approach her slowly, with the inners behind her.  
"Thanks to you Sailormoon, this happened! For kami sake, can't you just do anything right?" Usagi could feel the tears streaming from her eyes. "We could've finished this a long time ago and now thanks to you, we're all in this mess!" The outers stood behind her, looking at Rei with fury.  
"Nande kuso?!" Uranus said.  
"We don't wish to protect you anymore!" Rei finally said. Shocks were written on her and the Outers' face. Usagi stood there, tears still streaming from her eyes.  
"Nani?" she finally said. She couldn't believe what she just heard, but then again she knew they were never loyal to her.  
"You heard me Sailormoon! We quit! We're tired of always fighting for you!" Usagi looked at the rest of the inner senshi, hoping that they weren't going along with her, but each and everyone of their faces, held the same expression. They all looked disgusted at her. Even the calm senshi of ice gave her the menacing look. After a moment of silent, Rei started to take action.  
"Lets go," she stated calmly. Usagi and the Outers watched as the Inners left. Usagi stood there tears still spilling from her eyes.  
"I knew it," she whispered softly to herself.  
"Usagi-hime," Saturn looked at her, worries etched all over their faces. They all knew that this was going to happen and luckily the senshi Uranus was ready for it, or else she would've launched herself onto the senshi of fire.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
That was the last time, Usagi even talked to the Inners. Even if they pass eachother, each side would just simply ignore eachother. Then one day, she heard news that Rei was missing. The one she had thought was her bestfriend, the one that hid secrets from her and cheated on her. Rei Hino. Even she did cheated on her, Rei was her friend. She remembered how worried she was over her friend. Then one day, she found a book lying on her bed. With curiousity she opened the book and started reading it. Shocked was distinct on her face. There in the story, was her friend Rei. That was the last thing she saw, for a flash of light engulfed her and she'd disappeared. With the book following her. Now, here she is. In ancient china. The place where she had to learn back in school, but fell asleep through. Staring blankly at the gentle calmness of the pond, she saw a reflection of the same girl she rises to see every morning for the past sixteen years. But this time, she can never see the happiness in those eyes. Nowadays, she only sees the one that's full of hurt. Never once the happy cheerful blond. Eversince she came to this world, she had never smile a true smile before. All of her smile were out of politeness, out of respect for the people who had accepted and let her stay with them. Of course it came with a cost. They wanted her to be the seiryuu no miko. They wanted her to make a wish and bring peace to the land. Seeing no harm in being the miko and bringing peace to a world, she gladly accepted. Everyone here had treated her with respect and did whatever she had asked them to do. Some looked at her with fear. That she didn't like at all. She wasn't use to people, who looked up at her with fears showing through their eyes.  
"Usagi-sama," a voice said from behind her, taking her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Suboshi. She smiled at him, which he could see, that the smile never reached her eyes.  
"Hai?" she asked softly. His cheeks started to turn a slight shade of red.  
"Daijoubu ka?" he asked her meekly. She smiled at him. Eversince she'd came here, he was always polite and kind to her. He was one of the few that she trusted the most in this world.  
"Daijoubu," she answered him softly. "How is Amiboshi?" His smile almost faltered. It seemed like she cared more about his brother than him.  
"He's fine," he answered sadly.  
"Daijoubu?" she asked him. Concerns were written all over her face. At least she's showing some sign of concern towards him.  
"Hai! Daijoubu."   
"I have a bad feeling. Amiboshi's going to be in danger," she said to him quietly. He looked at her with concern.  
"He'll be alright," he reassured her.  
"I don't know. Let me write to him." He nodded his head and held out his arm for her to write. He felt no pain while she was writing onto his arms. How her delicate touch never seems to make him feel pain, but feel elated.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
How she felt that she was on top of the world. Here as the suzaku no miko, everyone treats her like she was number one. Men everywhere were trying to out do eachother for her hands. Even some of her seishis. Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, mostly everyone of her seishi except Tasuki, Chi Chiri, and Chiriko. She didn't mind about Chi Chiri because he was a monk. But Tasuki and Chiriko, she would makes sure that they would fall in love with her before they summoned Suzaku. That was one thing, she'll make sure of. Glancing in the mirror, she brushed her long raven hair. She was pleased at the reflection that looked back at her. She still remembered everything before she found herself in this world. How she toyed with Mamo-baka's love towards her. She was jealous of Usagi, for her finding her soulmate and always at the center of attention. From Mamoru, to Dimando, Allen, (don't know his japanese name. I think it's Ail or somethin like that) then it was Seiya. Kami, what did those four see in her anyway? Never had Seiya or the starlihts looked at her with affection. It was always Usagi who was the one holding all of the men's heart. Iie, not this time. This time it was her. She was the one with the power of making men all over to bow down to her. She held the key to their heart. That's what she did to Usagi's beloved Mamo-chan. She had learned over the years of being a miko at the Hikawa Shrine. She learned how to get her way in secrets, so no one else would know about it. Her first experiment was to test it out on Usagi's beloved. And it worked! Now here, she would do the same thing to all of these men, and she swears to kami that she'll make both Tasuki and Chiriko to bow down to her. Her, Hino Rei.   
"Rei," a voice said behind her. It was full of love, she knew that. She turned her head away from her reflection and faced one of her seishi. She gave him an innocent sweet smile. The ones that she saw Usagi use on her beloved plentiful of times. The one that she always use and always came triumph over in the end.  
"Hai?" she asked sweetly.  
"We've heard news that Kutou (is that right?) has a miko. She had also came from your world," he told her. Shock was written all over her face. Another miko? Someone else, who's going to be the center of attention? Demo, that didn't really matter. She was the suzaku no miko for the country of Konan, not Kutou. But she still felt disappointed, because she was still going to attempt for the men of Kutou to bow down to her and she'll make sure that she takes their hearts. She was pretty certain that she'll make them love her one by one. "I believethe miko's name is Usagi. Tsukino Usagi." Her face instantly turned white.  
"Usagi?" she whispered. Iie. Why did she have to appear now? But that was no matter. Was it? She managed to steal her precious Mamo-chan; which she still believed that Usagi still doesn't have a single clue.  
"You know her?" he asked her. Concern was in his voice. Her skin was pale after he said the name. If this girl had hurt his miko, he was damn sure that he'll hurt that women. Rei regaining her conscience straightened up.  
"I-iie," she said quietly. She noticed the concern in his voice and was pleased. Walking over to him and gave him a soft kiss, which she knows that it'll make him under her control. Pulling away, she smiled at him.   
"Arigatou for caring," she whispered to him. Trying to sound innocent and seducive at the same time. He blushed and grinned wodely at her.  
"You're welcome," he answered back softly to her. He pulled away from her; much to her disappointment, and left the room.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Nakago, we have to go to Konan," she said to the blond general softly. All seishi were gathered in the room. He looked at her with shock.  
"Doushite?" he asked her, in his usual cold voice.  
"Something's going to happen, I know it. Something's going to happen to Amiboshi and he'll need our help," she said to him quietly and looked at him sadly. Confusion were running through the blond general's head, as he tries to make out what she was saying. "Onegai?" She had to add in the please. He knew that he can never say no to her.   
"Hain Usagi-sama," he said to her. She looked at hi happily, Well as happy as she can show without smiling.  
"It's Usagi. I don't like being referred to as Usagi-sama. Usagi-chan or Usa-chan would be fine," said to him. He only nodded his head.  
"We depart tomorrow then?" she asked him. He only nodded his head. "Miina-chan, we leave tomorrow then." she said to all of her seishi softly. They all nodded at her and left the room. Tommorow she will finally gonna leave the Kutou walls and venture out of Kutou to Konan. She couldn't help but feel excited. Eversince she came here, she had never been able to pass the Kutou's gurad and out of Kutou. Now she would finally get the chance. But somewhere inside is telling her that this trip would not be good.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
I'm done! I have to admit that this one, I think is rather good. Best work I ever wrote! ^_^; Anyway, this is just a spur of the moment or like I love to say, a teaser or a one shot type of fic. All depends on the reviews for me to continue or not. So if you want more then ONEGAI REVIEW!!! 


	2. Arrival

Domo arigatou for all of the reviews minna-chan! This fic is nothing original and it's almost like Perfect World by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan. Although the fic is sort of confusing, I think it was really good!  
  
Bunny Winner: Don't worry, I'll still continue my other fics. Although I have writer's block forn one of it. (My first writer block ever! Maybe I should celebrate!)  
  
Again, domo arigatou minna-chan for reviewing!  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Outside the Kutou's wall was never what she thought it would be. She never expected it to be so beautiful. Lush green grasses and cheerful birds, chirping their own melody. The forset made her feelt peaceful and serene. She loved every minute outside the Kutou's wall. No longer condemned in the city's limit, but freed to the world beyond. All her seishi seems to feel happy that she no longer have a distinct look in her eyes. Looking out of her carriage ever or so minute and look at the world surrounding her, she felt peace. Her seishi, trotting on horses around her, securing her safety.   
"Suboshi," she called to him.  
"Hai Usagi-sama?"  
"Usagi. Call me Usai now. Have you told Amiboshi that we're coming?"  
"H-hai Usagi," he said, his cheeks flushing a slight pink.  
"Let's just hope we make it there in time," she murmered to herself. Nakago started to trot up to her window.  
"What is going to happen to him Usagi-sama?"  
"Usagi," she said sternly to him. "I don't know. I just have a feeling." Nakago only nod his head.  
"We're about to near a village," Soi announced to them. As they neared the village, the smell of iron entered her nose inside the carriage. It smelled like something dead to her. Instantly, she felt panic.  
"Stop!" she yelled from inside the carriage. She felt the carriage stop and Nakago's voice could be heard.  
"This isn't the best place to stop and rest, Usagi-sama. We should keep on moving."  
"Iie," she said sternly. They were keeping something from her. She started to scramble out the carriage. As soon as she exited the carriage, the smell of the dead smelt stronger. She took a glance at the entrance of the village and gasped. Dead bodies could be seen lying at the entrance.   
"Iie," she whispered, as she felt tears start to form in her eyes. Walking slowly to the entrance, her seishi tried to stop her.  
"Usagi-sama! Matte!" Soi called. As other seishi started to protest. She drowned out their voices and yelling as she neared the first corpse. Tears falling slowly down her face.   
"Iie." Continue walking, she heard sobbing from one of the home. Her hopes rised up a little, at least there was one survivor. Entering the home, she found bodies of three young children and an old man. A little girl was found sobbing against the man.  
"T-tousan, wake up," the little child sobbed, trying despeartely to shake the man. Her clothes were soaked with blood. Usagi walked up to the girl and placed a hand on the child. SHe instantly whirled her head and faced her, eyes full of fear. Usagi smiled at her sadly.  
"It's alright. I won't hurt you. What happened here?" she asked the child softly. The young girl immiediately launched herself to he,. crying. Usagi held the child close.  
" Otousan won't wake up," she sobbed. "None of them will! Bad people came and killed minna!"   
"It's alright. They all went to some place happier," Usagi said, tryng to soothe the child.  
"Th-then why won't they take me? Where's oni-chan?"  
"They need you to go tell your onichan where they're going. Shh... don't cry." Usagi hugged the girl. She was only a child. no older than four or something. At an age so young, she lost so much. Pretty soon, her tear ssubsided and she was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Usagi carefully carried the child out of the house and to where all her seishi were.  
"We need to bring her with us," she said softly. Her eyes were full of tears and none of the seishi could stand of rejecting her favour, afraid that more tears would be brought to her eyes. Taking one last glance at the house, Usagi slowly carried the small child to her carriage and climbing in.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She wiped away, the beads of sweat forming on the small child's forehead.  
"Tousan, minna. Onegai, don't leave me. Onichan, where are you?" the small child cried out. At least she still had one family member left. At least that was a good sign. Ever so slowly, the young child opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?" she asked Usagi softly. Usagi smiled at the young girl.   
"We're at an inn," she replied softly. The little girl clutched the blanket closer to her.  
"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered. Usagi continued to smile at her.   
"My name's Usagi. What's yours?"  
"Y- Y-Yuiran, (sp?)"   
"You have an onichan?" Yuiran nodded her head.   
"Demo, I don't know where he is," she replied softly.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you find him," Usagi reassured the young toddler. She smiled sadly up at her. "Until then, my friend and I will take care of you ne?"  
"Hai!" Yuiran answered happily. Usagi smiled down at the little girl. It seems like she had forgotten all of her sadness.   
"Now, it's already late. You need to get some rest." As she said that, she layed the child back down and tucked her in.  
"Hai," Yuiran yawned sleepily, as her eyes started to get heavy.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Was it just her, or was it because she is inside this book that the stars are always shining so bright? Whatever the reason was, she could never get enough of staring at the dazzling light up in the sky. She felt a presence behind her, but ignored it. For now she just wants to be in her own little world. Besides, she already knew who it was.  
"Nakago-san, did you do what I asked you to?" she asked softly.  
"Hai, Usagi-sama," was his cold answer. She nodded her head.  
"Arigatou, and it's Usagi." She could picture him shaking his head.  
"Iie, we have to separate the role. I am here to serve you." Great. He was speaking in some language she doesn't understand. "We have to separate the role." What does that supposeto mean. People in Ancient China sure speaks differently. Oh well, might as well make the best of it. Understand as much as she can.  
"Nakago-san, would you mind coming here?" She was getting sleepy.  
"Hai."  
"Do you mind if I borrow your shoulder for a while?"  
"Hai." She could tell that, he doesn't understand the meaning of the favour, but she was tired and decided to translate it later. Giving a small yawn, she leaned her head against his shoulder. She could feel his body go stiff and couldn't help but wonder why. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted towards dreamland.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She made herself blush a slight pink, as he complimented her about her beauty. How she never get tired of this game. Toying with men hearts' are always so fun and manipulating. In the past few months, that she had been here, men everywhere already gave her gifts, from gold to pearls, jewelleries of all sort, houses, anything that they can afford, they give it to her. She wondered why she had never done this back home. Doesn't matter anyway, she had decided for sure that afterwishing on Suzaku, she would stay here forever.  
"Even the stars are shining brightly for you,"his voice was full of love and his eyes also reflects the love and care he had for her, and she loved it. She loved the spell she had woven on him and the rest of her seishi. She just can't wait until she reaches Kutou. She couldn't wait until she starts weaving the spell on them. She especially can't wait to weave the spell on the Seiryu no miko. But how could Usagi be here and be the miko? There was no way. How could she come across path with the book?  
"Rei?" his voice brought her out of her reverie.  
"H-hai?" He looked at her, eyes full of worries.  
"Daijoubu ka?" She gave him her all too famous innocent smile.  
"Hai," She lifted her head up to him and pressed her lips lightly on his. Inwardly, she smirked at his reaction. His reaction was what she wanted. The exact same as that Mamo-baka.  
"Arigatou for caring," she said softly, as she softly caressed his cheek. It was the exact same word as she said to the man before.   
"We will be leaving the palace tomorrow. Will you be ready?" he asked her. Was he kidding? Of course she was ready! Ready to steal the many hearts of men around that is.  
"Hai! The sooner we get started, the sooner we can wish peace for Konan!" she said in a fake cheery voice. His heart softened at her comment. Through his eyes, she was innocent and pure. Nothing can make him change his mind about her. But at the pit of his stomache, he keeps on having this feeling. A feeling that she's not who she seems to be. He doesn't know if this is good or bad, but all he can only wish for is that it's good.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"How much longer?" Yuiran whined inside the carriage. Usagi giggled at the little girl. She acted so much like her when she was younger. Always complaining about the length of the car ride, but instead of complaining inside the car, they were in a carriage. All her seishi smiled slightly or smirked. This child was bringing their miko something that they couldn't bring. Never had they heard her giggle like that.   
"We'll be there soon," she assured the little child.  
"Hai, neesan!" Yuiran replied happily. Somehow the little child grew the habit of calling her neesan, which Usagi didn't mind at all.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Konana was indeed very crowded. Streets everywhere were crowded with people chatting happily or arguing about sale prices. Usagi held Yuiran's hand securely. Usagi decided to take a tour of the capital, which she decided to take Yuiran along and Soi accompanied her. Saying that she needs a new supply of makeup, while her other seishi try to find a place to stay.  
"I'll trade you my chicken for your daughter!" she heard a man said.  
"Nande kuso! What do you think this is?! A brothel?!" the other man screamed. Usagi giggled at the two's interaction.   
"Neesan! I want that!" Yuiran cried out happily, looking at a little doll at one of the stand. The little girl started to drag Usagi towards the small stand.  
"Found anything you like?" the owner of the stand ask.  
"Neesan! Onegai?" Yuiran cried, staring up at Usagi with teary eyes. Usagi giggled softly at her. Indeed, this child was so much like her when she was younger. Always begging her mother for the latest new toys she seen on tv or saw other children playing with them.  
"Hai! Hai!" she nodded her head and handed the man the money.  
"Arigatou!" Yuiran squealed happily, launching herself onto her.  
"Your neechan is very kind," the man complimented.  
"Hai! She is!" Yuiran replied happily. They started to walk away from the stand. Soi noticed a small stand full of jewellery.  
"Usagi-sama matte!" Usagi turned around, trying not to get knocked over by the people trying to get past.  
"Hai?"  
"Lets go look over there!" Soi pointed to the small stand full of jewelleries.  
"Hai!" she agreed happily. As they neared the stand, they noticed a young men, having an argument with the owner of the stand.  
"Onegai?" the men asked.  
"Iie!" the owner answered. "Exact amount only!"  
"Onegai? It's my mother's birthday today! I'll pay you the rest when I get my earning!" the young men begged.  
"I'll pay for you," Usagi said, interrupting their argument. The young men looked over to see an angel standing in front of him. He blushed slightly.  
"A-a-arigatou," he managed to stutter out. Usagi smiled happily and handed the more than pleased owner the money. "Domo arigatou!" the young man said with a bow.  
"That's alright. Just wish your mother a very happy birthday. She should be lucky to have a son like you," Usagi replied, smiling lightly.  
"Neesan! This is pretty!" Yuiran said, interrupting their conversation.  
"I better go. I hope to see you sometime!" With that he ran off with Usagi yelling a "Ja ne" after him.  
"Usagi-sama, you shouldn't of paid for him," Soi said to her miko. Usagi only smiled towards her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi! It's really crowded here! Ne Chiriko?" Rei exclaimed, trying to get close to him. She frowned inwardly as he moved away from her.  
"Hai Rei-sama," he answered politely.  
"How many time have I told you? Call me Rei-chan!"  
"Hai Rei," was all he answered. She frowned. It seems like seducing him was going to be harder than she thought.  
"I neede more sake! Let's go find an inn!" Tasuki announced.  
"Hai! I'm hungry!" Rei said. She might as well try to seduce Tasuki first. As they found a nice place to eat, they heard conversations coming from a table not too far away.  
"Nani?! You mean she actually paid for you?" one asked.  
"Hai! She's very kind. Doesn't hurt to say that she's even beautiful," the other man sighed. This conversation began to recieve Rei's full attention.  
"Nani? You think she's even more beautiful than our miko?"  
"Hai! She's ten times more beautiful, and more generous!" Rei could feel the anger rising in her. More beautiful than her? Who does this girl think she is? She's nothing but a mere girl living in this god damn book! She's the miko here! One that can turn this whole country into turmoil if she wanted to.   
"What does she look like?"  
"Well, she has long golden hair, which was tied up in the most outrageous style! Picture this! Two buns on each side of her head with streamers of hair flowing down. And her eyes, they're the most beautiful ever! Sapphire blue," the young man sighed, as he thought about her appearance. "She was an angel."   
Shock was written all over her face. It can't be! How could it? How could she be here in Konan already? And she already captured a young man's heart already. The descrption that the young man described about her. Her! He shouldn't be describing Usagi like that! Not ever! They should be describing her, Rei Hino. Amiboshi listened to the two mens' conversation intently. He couldn't believe the descrption the other man was describing the girl. He instantly knew who that was. 'Usagi!' he thought to himself. She was here. Here in Konan. If she was here than how come Suboshi hasn't told him about it. He made a mental note of asking Suboshi later.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Done! I know, crappy ending, crappy plot, crappy everything! Well that's the result you get when you stay up through the whole night, your desk is full of :candies, chips, chocolates, and all sorts of junk food you can imagine, having like about three cups of coffee, and listening to music; which is on full blast on your earphone. Thank god, my room is far from my parents, or else I don't know what would happen to me. ^_^;  
Domo arigatou for all of the reviews telling me to continue. But after reading this chapter, probably everyone would want me to stop writing and take this story off ff.net. ^_^; 


	3. Tamahome

I'm back! ^-^ I can't believe I finished my Science Project! It took me the whole weekend! Demo at least I got it done ne? Ah, no more worries for a very long time. Anyway, domo arigatou for all of the reviews! ^-^ I never knew my writing were THAT good! ^_^; Before I start the fic I want to say, gomen nasai! I messed up on the last part when Amiboshi was thinking. After I posted the second chapter up, I went back and reread it and found out that I screwed up majorly! So would minna-chan forget about the last part with Amiboshi thinking? I totally screwed up. ^_^;  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
He has been feeling restless and uncomfortable for sometime now. Something is really bothering him, but he doesn't know what. The wind was lightly ruffling his blue hair, making his long bang lie on top of his eyes. As usual, his miko was flirting around. Giving a little bit of emotion here and there. He knew about this, but he still love her, doesn't he? He was sitting at a small pond on the outside wall of Konan. It was peaceful, just the way he want it to be. So his mind can think, away from his miko. Suddenly, he noticed a blond sitting across from the pond, leaning against a tree. Her eyes were closed and her hair was softly flowing, framing her heart shape. She looked so calm and peacful, like a fallen tenshi.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
'Maybe I should've listened to Nakago and don't wander off,' she thought to herself desperately. She's been wondering around the busy street of Konan and somehow she managed to get herself out of the city's wall and was now out in the middle of a forest. She had wandered what she had thought was like over three hours! Three freakin hours of wonderin can really ware(sp?) you out. Finding a nice quiet pond, she plopped herself against a tree and closed her eyes for some rest. Kami-sama, how she really needed some rest. She haven't walked this much eversince she was back home. And with like two months without excerise, she was really out of shape. Giving a soft sigh and hoping that maybe one of her seishi would some how luckily find her out here, she sat there quietly and listened to the serene feeling the forest was offering her. She heard some rustling and figure that it was probably just an animal, remained her same posture. After a short while, she felt that something was close to her. She could feel warm breath breathing against her skin. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself staring into blue eyes. (is that his eyes colour? I don know) She did the first thing that came into her mind. Nevermind screaming. She was in the middle of no where. Or so, she thought. Raising her hand she striked the shocked man in front of her, while screaming "Ecchi! Ecchi! Ecchi!" He stumbled back a few steps and caressed his now swollen cheek. He stared at the girl who was maybe a foot shorter than him with wide eyes. For someone so small and seems so fragile, she sure can pack a punch. Thank kami that that was just a slap.  
"G-g-gomen, demo I saw you sitting there and thought that something wrong with you." He tried to explain to her. Her expression seemed to calm a little.  
"Oh. Gomen nasai for hitting you," she said, trying to apologize. "Tsukino Usagi." She held her hand out to him.  
"Everyone calls me Tamahome," he said shaking her hand. There was something weird about this girl. But then again, she was beautiful and there always was something wrong with him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Are you lost?" he asked her. SHe blushed slightly.   
"H-hai. I was wondering around and somehow got myself out of the city's wall and in here," she started to explain. He laughed softly, which made him recieve an unpleasant glare from her.  
"Er, gomen. I will help you find your way back if you want to," he offered. Her eyes widened.  
"Honto?" He nodded his head and she squealed happily and threw herself around him. Shock was definitely written all over his face. Soon he found himself holding her tightly. "Arigatou!"  
"Your welcome." She pulled away; much to his dissappointment.  
"We better start going. My friend's probably worried about me." he nodded his head and started to lead her out of the forest; holding her hands securely to his. She had her other hand holding onto his arm.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"She's been missing for months! Where could she have gone?!" Haruka asked desperately.   
"I've checked the time streams many times, demo I couldn't find a single clue," Setsuna said to her. All eyes were full of worries.  
"Setsuna-mama, will Usagi-chan be alright?" little Hotaru asked, eyes filled with unshed tears. Setsuna shooked her head.  
"I do not know Hotaru. We just have to hope for the best."  
"Usagi-chan will be alright. She can handle it," Michiru reassured her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where can they be?" Minako asked. Ami was busy clicking away on her mini computer.  
"My analyzes shows that they are not in this world," she confirmed.  
"Masaka! How could that be?!" Makoto asked. Minako's eyes were filled with tears.  
"Minna, I feel so sorry for Usagi. What if she did something horrible to herself? It was all our fault. We shouldn't of blamed everything on her." The other two girls nodded sadly.  
"We shouldn't of listened to Rei. We should've called Usagi when we saw the youma, demo we called her at the last minute. We should've never listened to Rei," Ami said quietly. Regretting their decision. All they wanted was their hime to be safe, demo Rei had told them that she could handle it. And then they did the unspeakable. They allowed Rei and Mamoru to be together.  
"We should've never listened to Rei!" Makoto said again with fury. All of their faces were filled with tears. How could they have been so stupid? Now all they can hope was to find their hime and beg for foregivness.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"WHere could Tamahome be?" she asked irritably. She hasn't seen his face flauntering around trying to impress her one bit today, and she didn't like it at all.  
"He went out, no da," Chi Chiri said.  
"And he didn't tell me?!" she screeched.  
"You baka onna! Don't scream so loud!" Tasuki scolded.  
"Where's Chiriko?" Rei asked, choosing to ignore Tasuki's remark.  
"He went out too, no da." This was not good. Both of them out at once? There might be a chance that they both might've bumped into HER. No. She would never let that happen.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Domo arigatou for bringing me back to the inn Tama-kun," she thanked him gratefully. He blushed slightly. He felt a rapid increase in his heart rate. It was beating much faster than usual. This unusual occurence never happened with Rei. With Usagi, it was different. She seems much more different than his miko.   
"Don't mention it." She gave turned and gave him a hug.  
"Arigatou! I hope to see you next time! Bai bai!" she waved to him as she started to run into the inn.  
"Ja ne Usagi-chan!" she turned around to give him a smile before entering. He stood, with a dreamy smile. After a while of just standing, he turned to leave, not before taking one last glance at the inn and making sure to remember exactly everything.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"I'm back!" she announced happily. Nakago instantly raced towards her.  
"Where have you been?" he demanded. She winced at his cold voice. He noticed this and said in a much softer voice, "Gomen nasai Usagi-sama."  
"I told you! It's Usagi! Not Sama!"   
"Gomen," was his only answer.  
"Neesan!" Yuiran squealed, running towards her.  
"Yuiran!" she said happily. All seishi seems to smile. Their miko was brightening up, minute after minute., eversince they left Kutou.  
"Usagi-sama," came a voice next to Suboshi. She glanced over and her smile widened.  
"Amiboshi!" she squealed as she went over to give him a hug. He was shock to the least. His miko was definitely showing a lot of emotions. He failed to notice the unsatisfy glare his brother and Nakago was giving him.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where've you been?!" was the voice that greeted him, the very moment he entered the inn.  
"I was out for a walk," was his short answer. She stepped back in surprise. He had never talked to her in this type of tone before, and that only arouse her suspicioun that he already met her. He didn't bother turn back and look at his miko, as he made his way towards his room. Also fail to notice the dancing embers in her eyes.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"*sigh* I wonder when I ever see her again?" he asked himself, as he layed on his bed, looking out the window. Staring into a beautiful silver moon. Somehow, the moon reminded him of her. Her smile, her silvery melodic voice, her figure, everything about her! He saved it into his mind. Demo girls like her, always have men after her. He was sure of that. Jealousy stirred inhim as he pictured her with another man. "Usagi," he whispered softly, as his eyes closed slowly. Sleep taking over his body. Tonight's dream was going to be about her. And only her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Anger was written in her eyes. That's for sure. She heard it alright. Her name coming out of his lips. This was far than over. Forget about seducing Tasuki and Chiriko for now. Starting from tomorrow, her main target would be Tamahome. Until the night when she hears her name coming out of his mouth before he escapes to the world of dreams, would she let him be.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
I know! I know! It's a short chapter, demo *looking at all the fics I wrote this weekend* can't say that I'm slacking off. ^^; Arigatou again for all of the reviews! Onegai REVIEW this one also! ^.~ 


	4. Market Robbery

I'm so happy! It's March Break! That means no school for a week! Also it means more time to just sit @ my computer and do whatever I want for a whole week! If I'm not lazy then there'll be a couple of updates in all my fics! If I'm not lazy that is. I got my science mark bac! Frankly I did pretty good. ^-^ Even though I didn't put that much effort into it. -_- Still I got a good mark! 86%! ^.~  
  
Bunnicula03: Holy shit! That was a freakin long review! O well, I still like it though! ^-^ I totally agree! Sometimes Usagi is just too nice. With friends like that, who needs enemies, if you ask me.  
  
Cris(): It's not that I hate Rei or anything, but she seems to be the best candidate out of all of the senshis. I mean she did date Mamo-baka and all. Plus out of all the senshis, those two are the closest. So in my POV, it would break Usagi's heart more if it was Rei who betrayed her.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
He felt sort of annoyed. His miko somehow would never leave him alone. Eversince lastnight, she has been following him around. Something tells him that it was out of the ordinary. Right now, she was attached to his right arm.  
"Tama-chan!Lets go around the city today!" she said to him excitedly. He nodded his head in agreement, as his miko dragged him out of the room. Hotohori looked at the two sadly. He had thought that his miko had chosen him over everyone. Guess he was wrong. Maybe she has chosen Tamahome. Iie, she was just probably trying to be nice to him. That excuse seems to ease his heart a little. Deciding that since the miko had gone off with Tamahome, he decided to look around the city also.   
"Hotohori-sama, where are you going?" Nuriko asked him.  
"Out for a walk," he told him softly and left the room.  
"Wonder what's wrong with him," Nuriko said to no one in particular.  
"Bah! He's probly havin that damn miko problem again!" Tasuki said., as he took yet another sip of sake.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
He sighed as he walked down the busy street. Suddenly he heard someone calling for help.  
"Onegai somebody! He stole my money!" a feminine voice shot out. He shot his head up to see someone running towards him and someone else right behind him. He moved out of the way as the man ran pass him. "Onegai! Stop him!" she cried again. Hotohori instantly ran after the man.  
"Dame!" he said to the man. The man took out his sword and pointed at him.  
"Listen buddy! I saw this first! If you're gonna play hero than go somewhere else!"  
"I advise you to hand over the money," he stated in a calm voice. The man ignored him and charged at him. Thrusting his sword at him, Hotohori jumped out of the way in one swift movement and kicked him from behind. The man stumbled forward and landed on his knees. A small group of people had formed a circle around the fight. Girls stared at Hotohori with hearts in their eyes, while little kids standing around cheered on happily for the fight. The man launched at him once again, Hotohori with his excellent swordsman skills, somehow managed to take his sword away from him and was now pointing it at the man's neck. He started to tremble in fear.  
"O-onegai! Spare my life!" he cried. Hotohori held out his hand, indicating for the man to hand over the money. The man handed it over with trembling hand.  
"Leave," Hotohori said calmly. As the man tried to make his way through a crowd, a voice called out.  
"Matte!" Some people were making there way for a girl to step out from the crowd. Hotohori looked to see a golden hair maiden stepping into view. She looked at him with gentle eyes and reverted her glance to the thief. She smiled at the man and reached into her clothes and took out a pouch and pulled out 5 gold ryos. (hey I found out what money are called! Though I think I heard it somewhere before) She handed it over to the shock man and smiled. "It must be important if you have to be a thief for money." Shocked was definitely written on everyone's face. Especially the thief.   
"Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!" he chanted as he continuosly bowed down to her.  
"Your welcome," she said to him smiling. He got up and with a final arigatou, he ran off. She turned and stared at Hotohori, smiling. He could feel the blood rushing up to his face. Though he doesn't know why. "I think you should return the money, ne?" He nodded his head.  
"Hai. May I ask who this belongs to?"   
"Mine! Mine!" a voice squealed. Looking over, he noticed a girl with brown hair rushing towards him. Somehow, he didn't acknowledge the speed she was acquiring, so he soon found himself in need for air.  
"Arigatou! Arigatou! You got my money back!" she squealed as she continued to hug him. (more like trying to kill him) Usagi looked at the scene and giggled softly. "I would love to treat you to dinner! Maybe a stroll later on when night shops are opened!" Finally being able to get the grip off of him, Hotohori started to return his normal colour.   
"Iie, I have some business to take care of." The girl pouted at him and grabbed on to his arm, rubbing her head against him affectionately.   
"O-onegai? I must repay you somehow," she said with trembling lips.  
"Gomen ne, demo I really have some other business to take care of," he said firmly. But even that, the girl refused to let go of him. Usagi thought that the man really needed help, decided to help.  
"Um, sumimasen, demo could you please let go of my fianc‚?" Both turned to look at the petite blond. Usagi gave him a quick wink. Being smart as he was, Hotohori acknowledge that she was trying to help him.  
"You have a fianc‚?" the girl shrieked. Hotohori winced at the sound she made. This girl even has a much worser vocal than Nuriko.   
"Hai," he answered, numbly shaking his head.   
"Gomen nasai, demo we need to go and finish the arrangements," Usagi said as she took hold of his arm and pulled him away from the girl. After walking a good distance, she letted go.  
"Domo arigatou," Hotohori thanked her. She smiled at him cheerfully.  
"You're welcome! Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?" Her smile would definitely make the sun feel jealous, as he found himself become lost in those cheerful smile.  
"Hotohori."  
"It's nice to meet you Hotohori-san," she said to him as they continued to walk along the busy market.  
"Please just call me Hotohori, Usagi-san."   
"Then you can call me Usagi or Usagi-chan! All my friends called me that!" He smiled and felt somewhat free, being with this blond. He noticed that she was the first blond he ever seen. Feeling odd about this, but he decided to just keep quiet about this.  
"It's nice meeting you Hoto-kun! I better be going, my friends will be starting to look for me soon if they can't find me. Sayonara!" Before he could even stop her and ask where she lives, she had already ran off into the busy crowd. He stood there and stared at her until she completely disappeared from view.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Wai! Tama-chan! Look at this!" Tamahome sighed as Rei showed him yet another piece of jewellery. He remembered the other night when he helped Usagi find the inn that she was staying. He had showed her some of the beautiful jewelries that were on some of the stands. He had offered to buy her one if she liked it, but she only smiled and declined. She had claimed that she doesn't like to wear that much jewelry. Compared to his miko, she seems to be much more suit to be a miko than Rei, demo if only she had came from another world. Then she might've been the Suzaku no miko instead of Rei.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Are you sure you haven't heard anything from Usagi yet Mrs. Tsukino?" they asked again, like do everyday. Ikuko looked at her daughter's friend and shooked her head sadly.  
"Iie," she whispered as tears started to stream down her once again. The girls nodded and sadly walked off. Ikuko closed the door softly, as she tried to wipe away the tears. Walking into the den, she glanced at the family picture they took two months before her disappearance. Everyone was smiling happily in the photo. Everyone except Usagi. Lately there was something bothering her. Although she seemed to be smiling more than ever in the photo. She had never understood her daughter very well. Even if something was bothering her, she never once came and told her what's wrong. Hugging the photo tightly to herself, she glanced out the window.   
"Usagi, where are you?" she whispered to no one, as a warm breeze carried those words away.  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
"Usagi, where are you?" She sat up. That voice. It couldn't of been. Could it? That sounded so much like her mother. Slowly rising, she wrapped a thin silk robe around herself, she exited her room. Giving a sigh, she took a deep breath of fresh air. The moon looked so bright tonight. Her mind started to wonder what everyone is doing back home. Probably no one even noticed that she was missing. Still, she missed them. She missed how she and Hotaru always sat there and listened to Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan play, even though she fell asleep half way through, she could still hear the music playing faintly in her sleep. She used to love sitting in the back seat of Haruka-chan's red sport car, speeding on the street. She even missed the study buddies she used to have with the inners. She closed her eyes as she felt warm tears starting to form.   
"Usagi-sama, daijoubu?" She turned her head to see Suboshi staring at her. Worries were written on his face. She shooked her head softly, trying to put on a smile as her eyes were glazed with unshed tears.  
"Iie, I was just thinking about home," she replied to him softly. "I was just thinking about home." He looked at her sadly, as if understanding how she felt. She turned back to staring at the moon. Suboshi went and stood next to her.  
"I wonder how my kaa-san and too-san are doing. I even miss my otouto. Even if he annoys me all the time. Then there's my friends. I wonder if they're looking for me?" Suboshi only stood there and listened to her. "Haruka-chan always took me along with her to the race track. Michiru-chan always had patients in me, and helped me learn how to play the violin. Hotaru-chan was always there to encourage me, and Setsuna-chan was always there to remind that I can always alter my destiny. That I shouldn't wait and let all of the things she told me to come true if I didn't want it to. And then there was Ami-chan and the rest of my highschool friends. Ami was the smart one out of the group. Makoto was the talented cook. Then Minako. Minako and I were almost like sisters. We almost seemed to look alike. We had a lot of stuff in common. Then there was Rei. We were the best of friends. Even though we fight a lot and she always makes fun of me. We were always close to each other. Demo.demo," Tears were now streaming down her face.  
"Demo?" Suboshi questioned.  
"She took him away from me," she whispered softly. "She took away Mamo-chan. They all knew about it. Except for Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Hotaru-chan, and I'm sure Setsuna-chan knew about it since she is the guardian of time. The rest, they didn't care about my emotions, my feelings. They all thought I was just a dumb ditzy blond, who couldn't even tell from her left to right." She started to sob. She turned to Suboshi and wrapped her arms around him. Burying her head into his chest as she continued to cry. Suboshi was surprised, but pretty soon he held her tightly. As her crying subsided and turned to hiccups.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"May we come in Mrs.Tsukino?" Ikuko looked at them sadly and nodded her head.  
"Hai. The other girls were just here earlier." Haruka narrowed her eyes.  
"You still haven't heard any news from Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked sadly.   
"Iie." She shooked her head sadly.   
"May we go up to her room. Maybe we might find some sort of clue," Setsuna suggested.   
"Hai girls. Her room is straight down the hall." They each thanked her and went up to Usagi's room.  
"It seems like everything hasn't been touched in a while," Haruka commented. Michiru nodded her head. They each startd to inspect the room.   
"I found something!" Hotaru cried as she took something out from under the bed.  
"It appears to be an old book," Setseuna said. Haruka took the book from Hotaru and started to flip through the pages. She gasped as she came to one of the pictures.  
"Nani?" Michiru asked as she took the book from Haruka. She too gave a low gasp. Next Hotaru took the book and stared at the picture.  
"That's Usagi-chan!"   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Arigatou for listening to me yesterday Suboshi-kun." Suboshi blushed a slight red as she thanked him. Nakago sat there quietly. He had heard everything last night. Although he wasn't pleased when she held onto Suboshi. He was also somewhat curious about this Setsuna. He didn't quite understood some of the parts she was talking about, demo what interested him was `the guardian of time.'  
  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Hotohori-sama, what are you thinking?" Nuriko asked. Hotohori didn't answer, but just continued to look up at the stars. He didn't know when, but eversince he was young, he always found that glancing up at the stars would always soothe his throbbing heart.  
"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked again.   
"Nuriko. Have you ever believed in, love at first sight?" Hotohori asked. His voice sounding distant.  
"Love at first sight?" Nuriko repeated. "I-iie!" Hotohori gave a small sigh.  
"Well I think I have," he said softly.  
"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked worriedly. He had never seen the emperor like this, and looking at him now he couldn't help but worry.  
`Usagi.' Oddly, the name sounds familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember from where.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Tama-chan! I heard that the shops are really fun at night!" Rei cried, trying to get him to agree to come with her. Tamahome gave a loud sigh.  
"Rei, I haven't rested since this morning. Onegai. Let me sleep." Rei had a huge scowl on her face.  
"Fine! I'll go ask Hotohori to come with me!" She was sure that he'll want to come with her now. But what he did, made her surprised.  
"Hai, maybe Hotohori should come with you. I need sleep." With that, he descended to his room. She stood there, shocked. Eyse wide as saucers and her fists were clenched tightly and shaking with fury.   
How dare he? How could SHE have that much affect on him for she only met him for one day. Deciding that she desperately needs to take her mind off of this, she headed towards Hotohori.  
"Hoto-chan!" she said in a fake happy voice. Hotohori looked up at her slowly, the image of Usagi still lingers in his mind.  
"Hai?" Rei frowned. He didn't seem quite excited about seeing her.  
"Would you like to come and visit the night shops with me?" she asked him sweetly. Hotohori turned and smiled at her softly. Before shaking his head.  
"Iie. There's too much things for me to worry about," he said. Rubbing his temples in circular motions to prove his point.   
"Hai. I understand," she said and turned around with a scowl. `Don't tell me she got to him too!' she said to herself. `I guess I have to keep close eyes on them both.'  
  
*`*`*`*`   
  
Not exactly the best place to stop, demo minna-chan doesn't know how long I sat at this damn comp! The chapters not the very good, but at least I updated ne? Domo arigatou to all those people who had patience and didn't hammer me until I update at least one of my fics. Thank kami that these aren't school assignments or I think I failed. Domo arigatou for the reviews minna-chan, and don't forget to REVIEW! 


	5. Busted

I actually updated!!!! Isn minna-chan proud of me?! ^-^

~BonBon~ : Well I think he'll be falling for her soon. ^_~

Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: LOL! I didn't know that it was that hard to know my gender. I thought that you could tell by just reading my pen name.

Blue Moon: What happened to you?! I haven't seen you bothering me for weeks! Growing bored of buggin me? You know it won't get you anywhere. Just be a waste of time. And by now I think you already know how lazy I am. LOL!

Jia^eR aKa HiKari: LOL! Me smart? You gotta be kiddin! There's nothing in here ::pointing at the hole in my head:: but air and water. And sometimes, a constant image of food. That's all!

*`*`*`*`

The Guardian of Time…there was nothing in all his life has he heard about someone being a guardian of time. If there was maybe he could've turned back time. Back when **that** thing happened. There was nothing that he had ever regretted in his years of life except that one. If what he heard the night before was true then he should go and investigate on this. Yes…that would be a great idea. And the first person he should go and ask question is….

*`*`*`*`

"Usa-neechan!" Yuiren cried happily as she came running towards Usagi; her arms stretched out wide and her doll flying behind her.

"Hai Yuiren?" Usagi asked happily as she picked up the little girl. Yuiren smiled happily at her, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Can we go out now?" she asked cutely. Usagi smiled at the little girl and nodded her head.

"Hai, hai." Yuiren smiled happily as she scrambled to get down. With a giggle, Usagi placed her down. Instantly, Yuiren took hold of her hand and started to drag her out of the room. 

*`*`*`*`

"Hurry the (^&^%$% up!" Tasuki called out to his purple haired companion. Nuriko slowly dragged his feet alongside Tasuki; who was scanning from left to right for that shop that sells those great sakes he drank yesterday.

"Why do I have to go with you?" Nuriko complained.

"Feh! It wasn't my ^*^$ fault! It was that damn &%*# %$#!* &*%$ miko!" Tasuki cried enraged.  

"Sshhh!" Nuriko cried as he noticed everyone around them were now staring wide eyed. Some women were covering the ears of their child as they heard Tasuki's foul mouth.

"You shut the hell up!" Tasuki shot back. "You ugly old bat!" Now anyone and I mean **anyone** who has a brain wouldn't ever say the 'U' to Nuriko; hence Tasuki doesn't have one.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say. Tasuki?" his voice, Tasuki knew promised a slow and painful death.

"I said you were beautiful!" he answered with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Too late for that, as Nuriko connected his fist to Tasuki's stomache. Sending him flying somewhere. Instantly, Nuriko slapped himself on the head. Now he has to spend the whole day looking for Tasuki. 

"Great," he muttered to himself. People around were still staring at him. With wide eyes as they saw his immense of power. 

"What are you all looking at?" he asked them irritably. Instantly, everything returned to what they were doing before.

*`*`*`*`

"Nee-chan! I'm hungry!" Yuiren cried as she rubbed her small little belly. Usagi smiled down at the girl.

"Lets go eat there," Usagi said, pointing to a tavern. Yuiren nodded her head happily. 

As the two made their way into the nicely looking tavern they captured a lot of the men's attention. A waiter arrived and placed them to a free table on the second floor; onto a small balcony.

"Wai!!" Yuiren cried happily as she looked down on the people.

 "Kirei!"  she squealed again as a small butterfly fluttered past.

"Yuiren, be careful!" Usagi warned the small girl as she leaned over on her tiptoes to see the rest of the people downwards.

"Hai!"

"THERE! THIS IS THE PLACE!" a voice from outside carried its way to their balcony. 

"kyaaa!!!" 

"YUIREN!!!" Usagi cried loudly as all she saw of the small infant was her feet before those too disappeared down the balcony.

*`*`*`*`

"You god damn crossdresser!" he continued rubbing the back of his head as the lump was still trying to heal. Though he highly doubt that it would heal anytime soon.

"Who's fault was it in the first place!" Nuriko yelled back as he continued to walk on ahead. Tasuki continued to grumble as he followed slowly behind the purple haired man. Suddenly he stood still, forgetting all about the bump on his head. 

"What are you doing!" Nuriko called back to him. Tasuki continued to stand there and started to sniff the air.

::sniff sniff:: "That's the smell!" he cried abruptly as he let his nose lead the way to those great smelling sake that still lingered in his memory.

"THERE THIS IS THE PLACE!" he cried happily as he started to march into the tavern.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nuriko stood as the wall separating him from the sakes.

"What do you mean what I'm doing! What are you doing?!" Tasuki shout angrily.

""KYAAA!!!!"

"YUIREN!!!!!!" 

"Eh?" both looked up in time to see a small child falling towards them.

*`*`*`*`

"Oh poor girl," Michiru commented before the others turned the page.

"Hai. Demo Michiru-mama…how did Usagi-chan get stuck in there?" Hotaru asked the wiser women.

"We should find a way to get her out of it instead of sitting here and read what happens next," Haruka announced.

"We should check out the gate for any leads," Setsuna announced solemnly as he stood up. In a flash of light Meiou Setsuna was replaced with SailorPluto; the guardian of time.

"Are you sure Pluto?" Michiru asked her. She just nodded slowly. Suddenly a small gasp was heard from the other side of the door. Haruka with great reflexes ran towards the closed door and swung it open. There standing at the entrance with wide eyes stood Mrs. Tsukino…

'Busted!' Haruka told herself as she noticed the older women was staring at SailorPluto with utter shock.

*`*`*`*`

Not a great place and gomen nasai for the short chapter demo…^^;; Well anyway! Hope minna-chan liked it! (Well I didn) Onegai leave a review!


End file.
